Hikara The Legend
by Hikara
Summary: Not ludicrously horrible but may be slightly worrying for very young children (under 5s)


Hikara. Part 1  
  
Everyone cried, Where the tears hit the ground, The cold earth did shatter, Yet made not a sound  
  
It could have been over, In one final duel, But it never happened, Evil's no fool.  
  
  
  
It was early in the morning, about 7:30, when the first sound came into the forest. It was a quiet sound. A mixture of bell-like noises and horses hoofs. The sun was low in the sky but high enough that it shone through the leaves of the trees, casting an unnatural greenish light on the autumn ground. Before the early morning mist had cleared an old lady, named Elka, liked to go mushroom picking in this forest. She dressed in green robes, had long, flowing, grey hair and purple eyes. This morning, like any other, Elka came to the forest. She strolled along her usual path, past the great oak tree and into a clearing. After this she would normally turn left and look for mushrooms in the next clearing but today she strayed from her normal path and carried straight on.  
  
Elka came to a wrought iron gate, with several vertical bars and two horizontal. This vast gate was guarded by a bear-type creature who wielded a steel spear. Elka thought that this creature may not have seen her and that she could turn around, escape un-noticed. How wrong she was. She turned but as soon as she took one step the bear ran straight into her, spear out. The scream of pain summed up the whole of the countries feelings, which they were afraid to express for what he may do to them. A young girl, no older than 11 ran up to Elka. She was a friend of the old lady's but she had been waiting for someone else, someone closer to her. Someone who had left her, on the tree stump. Someone who would return, to find the world completely different to how it was when he left. Someone who she may have to risk her life for.  
  
Someone named Link.  
  
The sounds had slowly grown louder throughout the two hours that had passed. Bells coming and going, hoofs stopping occasionally for water from River of Kora. Saria heard this noise at about eight o'clock from inside her wooden home. She ran out, knowing that this would be him. Link, on his beloved horse, came out of the forest and jumped off of the hill where they had come out. They were travelling at extremely high speeds, a trail of dust behind them. As he passed, Link grabbed Saria's hand and pulled her onto the horse. They went back into the forest and to the clearing where Elka had been earlier that morning. Link told Saria to keep the horse going and to get out of here whilst he jumped off of Epona, drew his long, golden sword and fought their pursuers. Tanned skin, luminescent red hair and baggy, beige trousers. These could only be Gerudos Saria thought and continued on the horse.  
  
It was midday now and Link still hadn't caught up with Saria. It won't hurt me to stop off for a rest she thought and did so. She had stopped in a small clearing by an enormous tree.  
  
"Thou hast let him down" a voice bellowed, as if out of know where. "Why did you leave him?"  
  
"I had no choice, Great Deku Tree" She cried back through a face full of tears, having realised that she made a mistake and that the Gerudos had surely killed him.  
  
"Thou must leave here" The tree replied "Go to the land where evil hast overruled greatness and there thou shalt seek the man whom hast summoned his slaves into attacking our hero"  
  
"But Great Deku Tree, surely I need some equiptment"  
  
"Enter anst there thou shalt find the sword of the forest, his sword that thou must taketh anst the shield that thou doth require"  
  
"Thank you Great Deku Tree" Saria ended the conversation and entered the tree, leaving Epona to graze.  
  
Saria stepped in, but when she did she felt this obscure harshness about it. The Deku Tree was normally where the Kokiris went for protection, and warmth when evil entered the forest but today, it was different. She didn't know what it was but now that the tree had died, only the spirit lived on and the inside was dark. Skulltula's webs hung from the ceiling. This was not why she felt the coldness.  
  
When the earth has crumbled, Under the power of the moon, Evil shall reign, Thanks to Geru  
  
The king has returned, And that's why they cried, The earth has divided, Some turned, others died.  
  
And when all had finished, The sages all gone, Except that of seven, Except that of one  
  
Suddenly, Saria heard a loud bang. She turned around as it echoed through the un-naturally hollow Deku Tree. Horen, Saria's faerie, told her not to go outside but she was too inquisitive. She ran outside through the tree's open mouth and saw what she did not understand. The world, like it should not be. It was dark, screams echoed through the forest as the sun slowly set in the distance. This is not how it is supposed to be she thought.  
  
"Thank you Sage of Life" a voice hissed "It is to you whom I should be thankful for allowing my plan to work"  
  
This voice was strangely familiar to the young girl. It was a voice that she had heard many times before in nightmares. The voice that had tortured her. She tried to scream but no sound came out. Every thing went silent until another deafening bang as the forest caught alight. This was not any regular fire though, this was magical purple fire. A mark of evil. This sort of powerful dark magic was found only of the Gerudo kings. Once every hundred years a king would be born, this dark flame could not be real. A king was born only twenty seven years ago. The evil man was locked away in the chamber of darkness and was not to ever escape. No second king could have been born yet.  
  
But it was true. 


End file.
